mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
List of released episodes
The following is a list of all Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes released for home media. To date, episodes of MST3K have been released on VHS and DVD, as well as various digital formats and a few Blu-ray releases. Solo episodes and box sets up to Volume 12 were distributed by Rhino Entertainment. The 20th Anniversary Edition and after are distributed by Shout! Factory. Additionally, Shout! has begun to re-release the Rhino volumes starting with Volume 1, renamed "Volume I" for the Shout release. Digital formats include Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, VUDU and directly from Shout!, RiffTrax and VHX. If the episode appeared in a set, the volume number is included after the name of the episode. Key *'In print releases' - those still available direct from distributors - will appear in bold. *''Out-of-print releases'' - releases no longer being sold or produced will appear in italics. Releases by season Season K ("Zero") For many years, it was thought unlikely that the KTMA season would ever see any commercial releases, but the change in MST3K's ownership has opened up the possibility. Best Brains had said the season would never see release, even if they did have the rights which were believed to be owned by KTMA's successor station, WUCW. However, Joel Hodgson indicated during the Kickstarter campaign that as part of a funding stretch goal he may be working to regain the rights to the episodes. Best Brains has said in the past that broadcast masters of most KTMA episodes exist, so releases are possible. Shout! Factory would still have to acquire movie rights, meaning the release of certain episodes (like the Gamera shows) would remain problematic. On Friday, November 25, 2016, Joel released missing K01 and K02 to the VHX digital video service for all backers of the MST3K Kickstarter who got digital MST3K episodes as a reward. This makes them the first KTMA episodes ever to be released officially in any way. With the fan circulated tapes, this means only one KTMA episode, K03, is still considered missing. A bonus disc was announced to be included with pre-orders of Shout! Volume 38 called MST3K: The (Nearly) Definitive KTMA Segment Collection, said to include "every existing KTMA host segment". Exact details of the collection had not been made available when the project was put on indefinite hold. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 The Movie Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Notes *The Amazing Colossal Man was released on VHS, but was later recalled due to licensing issues with the film. To date it is the only MST3K episode released on VHS which was not later released on DVD. *Godzilla vs. Megalon, released in Volume 10, was recalled after release due to licensing issues with the film. A new "Volume 10.2" was released with The Giant Gila Monster in place of Godzilla vs. Megalon. *Shout! Factory has announced that Volume 21 has gone out of print due to the loss of the rights to the Gamera movies. *Shout! Factory has announced that Volume 14 has gone out of print due to the loss of rights to the film Soultaker. *Shout! Factory has announced that Volume 17 has gone out of print due to the loss of rights to the film The Final Sacrifice. *Shout! Factory announced that following the release of Volume XXXIX, it was unlikely that any additional previously unreleased episodes would be able to be cleared for release. As a consolation, the fourth disc of Volume XXXIX features Satellite Dishes, a compilation of the host segments from all unreleased episodes as well as those from Godzilla vs. Megalon and The Amazing Colossal Man, due to their limited availability. See also * List of DVD releases * List of VHS releases * List of Blu-ray releases * List of Laserdisc releases Category:MST3K Category:Browse